Augmented reality experiences may be provided by presenting images to a user via a head-mounted display device, the images overlaying at least a portion of a real-world environment viewed by the user. One or more features of the augmented reality experience may be affected by a changing perspective of the head-mounted display device. The changing perspective may be detected by one or more sensors of the head-mounted display device, but each sensor may suffer from noise.